combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hack
Overview A hack is a third-party program used to modify the game experience. Use of such programs is a violation of Nexon's Terms of Service and End-User License agreement and is considered "illegal". Use of hacks is cheating, and gives the hacker an unfair advantage over legitimate (non-hacking) players by simulating "super powers" like flying or shooting through walls, or by dramatically increasing the hacker's ability to hit and kill his targets, or to avoid or reduce incoming damage from other players. Other hacks specialize in preventing reprisals against the hacker, by disabling an Elite Moderator's ability to kick the hacker or prevent the player from being vote kicked. Other hacks are by crashing the game room, or by crashing other players' game client to their desktop, requiring other players to restart the game in order to play. Miscellaneous hacks or third-party modding can be used for discrete trolling or to "frame" other users, deliberately manipulating the Moderator or Elite Moderator to remove (kick) innocent players from a game room. Hackers are divided into mainly into two common categories: 'Closet' Hackers and 'Rampage' hackers. 'Closet' Hackers Closet Hackers, depending on the hacker's experience and familiarity of the third-party program and the game itself, can be exceptionally difficult to spot and can sometimes be mistaken over legitimate, skillful game-play. 'Closet' Hackers can generally be any rank, and are players who use discrete hacks or other third-party manipulation tools to gain a slight advantage over others in ways to avoid attracting suspicious attention to themselves. Common hacks and third party programs associated with use by 'Closet' Hackers are, but not limited to: 'Chams', 'ESP Hacks', slightly-tweaked Speed Hack, Infinite Stamina, Unlimited Ammo (infinite reserve magazine) or game/map modifications such as No Fog, White Walls or other client-sided game file modification programs. Small 'tweaks' of advantages from third-party programs, if utilised correctly can go unnoticed for a significant amount of time by the Elite Moderators of the server, or even by Nexon themselves, as undiscovered 'Closet' Hackers tend to not be reported unless previously intercepted by anti-hack software within the game. 'Rampage' Hackers Rampage hackers, as their name suggests, are significantly different from the more quiet and difficult to distinguish 'Closet' Hackers, mainly being their goal of causing general chaos, mayhem, havoc and destructive and disruptive game-play. Originally a common sight, 'Rampage' Hackers and third-party software are a rarer sight in the game than it was near its public release due to implementation of more sophisticated anti-hack and detection software installed in the game to detect and remove the perpetrator(s) before they strike. Unlike 'Closet' Hackers, Rampage hackers generally have a more 'broader' motivation to their action other than just to cause general chaos solely for the heck of it. Motivations could stem to a protest or hatred of Nexon themselves or the community for any reason, to trolling, griefing or simply for fun. Some hacks by a 'Rampage' hacker can be utilised instead to 'frame' innocent players into being reported or kicked for being mistaken as the 'hacker' themselves such as the use of Weapon Spawn Hack or similar item summoning programs. Unwitting players are lured into picking up said weapons/item (eg. a 'spawned' M134 Minigun in a 'Melee-only' game) and eventually either mistakenly reported or kicked by the Elite Moderator under the guise of being the hacker themselves when they are actually not. Unless Rank Hack was utilised previously, most 'Rampage' Hackers generally tend to be of lower rank, as the hacker in question may not be bothered to be committed to a single account and would run up to multiple different accounts in case one is discovered and access is disclosed. Most 'Rampage' hackers make their presence in the server known by employing blatant but common hacks and third-party programs such as, but not limited to: Anti Kick, OPK, Godmode, Telekill, Soundwave, Superknife and various other blatant and destructive hacks or third-party software. Category:Exploits Category:Hacks Category:Controversy